Bonny Lass
by Nizhonii
Summary: Imprisoned at Port Royal, Jack sees a familiar face. OC. Slight JackxOC


AN: This takes place during the opening of The Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack is in prison, but Barbosa hasn't attacked yet.

As always, I don't own anything. (no, seriously, Im a college student. everything I own goes to my diploma)

Warning: Heavy sexual implications, nothing too serious I think

Jack rolled his shoulders, trying for what seemed to be the thousandth time to find a comfortable position against the hard cobble wall. The idiots to his left had yet to stop whistling at the bloody dog and he knew that this would be one of the more unpleasant situations he had ever been in. "Would the lot of you bloody shut up?" he barked, startling his brothers in binds as he spoke up for the first time.

"Aint like you've got any better ideas" " Yeah, stuck in 'ere like the rest of us." "blah blah blah" He stopped paying attention.

"Oi," a voice rang out from the cell on Jack's right. At first glance he'd assumed it had been empty, but as he focused in on the darkness a silhouette seemed to emerge from the shadow. "I don't fancy yer gibberin either, so I suggest you listen to the man and stuff it."

A chill of recognition shot down Jack's spine. He knew that softly lilting voice; the sultry promise that it carried, making him think of warm, yielding flesh and passionate nights.

"Bonny?" Jack scrambled to his knees; pressing his face up to the bars to better see into his neighbor's cell. The shapeless form in the corner seemed to separate itself from the wall, moving towards him and taking on a woman's form as it entered the light coming from the high window.

"Sparrow" The voice purred sending another wave of shivers through him. That voice was sex, pure and simple. "Can't imagine how a bird like you'd end up in a cage like this." Bonny settled herself against the wall closer to the bars that she and Jack shared. His eyes raked over her top to bottom, lingering on the swell of her breasts and hips.

Her emerald eyes pierced him and the curve of her lips looked for all the world like a cat's who had just spotted a canary.

"I had a run-in with the local commodore. Eight squadrons of men cornered me, and just as I was about to commandeer a ship and make my brilliantly daring escape, a woman fell from the ramparts of this here fort. And being the upstanding gentleman that I am I couldn't let a lady die so I dove in to save her and was thanked for it with a pair of irons." During his spiel Bonny had remained quiet, the small smile never leaving her lips and he knew that she saw right through him, but he didn't much care.

"How'd you get here, Love?" He lowered his voice, layering on the seductive qualities that caused other women to fall at his feet.

"Same as you, although t'was Captain Norrington when we were belayed."

"Ah, I see. And where is your dearly beloved?" The smile left her face then, replaced by a mixture of anger and sadness. "If he'd not taken to his drink so much we needn't have been caught."

Jack reached out his hand, stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "So then, you have an opening for a man in your life?" He couldn't help the roguish grin that lit his face anymore than she could help the saucy smile that graced hers. She raised an eyebrow at the double entendre, but her good-humor had returned and she caught his hand in a deceptively firm grip. "Oh, Sparrow," she sighed, her lips ghosting over his fingertips, tantalizing him with the closeness of her kiss. "You and I both know that there was only ever room for one Jack in my life."

She released his hand then and he slowly withdrew it. Her eyes were now fixed on some far-away point, and she seemed to be content to let the conversation die there.

Jack repositioned himself, once again trying to find a comfortable place against the stone walls that kept them both caged.

So? Did you Love it? Hate it? this is the first thing I've written after a 2 year long hiatus. I want to know what YOU think!

I don't know if anybody has done this yet, but the idea of this fanfic is that Anne Bonny is going to play into our favorite pirate fandom.

Fact (and fact-ish things about her)

· Irish born (presumably 1690)

· Real name Anne McCormac (dropped the Mc in Americas)

· As a child, she was dressed as a boy and called Andy by her father

· Married sailor and small time pirate James Bonny

· Left him for Captain John "Calico Jack" Rackham after moving to the Bahamas

· Captured in Port Royale 1720

For this fanfic,

· Born around 1710 (from what I can tell the PotC wiki has Jack born in 1700, Elizabeth and Will, born around 1720)

· Captured by James Norrington approximately 1730

· No children


End file.
